Conflicts
by Caz
Summary: Yay! My first fic! Please come and read, and leave some RnR so I can improve. Thanks all!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic, so don't expect much. This is set after Li returns from the formalities in Hong Kong. Sakura and Li are together, but there are still a few things that need to be straightened out. Anyways I won't say too much otherwise I'd be givin away the plot! ^_^ Anyway here it izz...  
  
  
CONFLICTS  
  
~~CHAPTER ONE~~  
  
  
It had been a pleasant day for everyone, but all they felt like now was a little well-deserved rest. After a day up town, Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Eriol had all departed to Eriol's house, where they were having a sleep-over - a sort of celebration of Li's return, but more importantly, of Li and Sakura's reunion. They had hardly left each other's side all day and were hardly making an exception now. Tomoyo smiled to them from a chair, only half-listening to Eriol's commentation of the day's events. She was happy now that Sakura had found someone to make her happy, but she couldn't help feeling somewhat empty. The feeling had been lingering ever since Li had left, but had not shown it's true colours until he had returned again. It was not jealousy that consumed her though, Tomoyo was glad Sakura was with someone that could make her truly happy. But... but had no one thought of her? Of her feelings?  
  
Okay, this is probably going a little fast, so let's backtrack a little. After Li left for Hong Kong, a lot of major changes took place. Eriol, very much eating his own words, fell out of love with Mizuki Kaho and returned to Tomoeda to guide the mistress. Although he seldom shows it, he has been sorrow-struck ever since, with only his none too adequate companions, Spinel Sun and Nakuru to help him along. Sakura was her usual cheery self, despite Li's absence. She still had all her friends to keep her company and, although she missed Li every day, she hung onto the belief that he would someday soon return. Tomoyo, as always, was a main support for Sakura and helped her every step of the way. But for this she has forsaken her own well being, and at times feels quite lonesome, and deep down she longs for someone of her own.  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
Li and Sakura were embraced in each other's arms, whispering sweetly to each other, Sakura giving the occasional giggle and Li blushing madly. Tomoyo sat, her back to Sakura now, watching as Kero and Spinel argued over the last piece of Strawberry Shortcake. Tomoyo yawned, then turned around to meet Eriol's gaze. "I thought you might want some tea?" he said, smiling warmly.  
"Err, I'm okay, I think I'd rather just get some sleep," she replied, standing and making her way across the room to her sleeping bag. Eriol sighed deeply, taking the tea himself and making himself comfortable in his large armchair at the foot of the room. He surveyed the room from a distance. Sakura and Li had long since fallen asleep in a tight embrace. Kero and Spinel were lying in a scramble, peacefully asleep, oblivious of the fact that they were covered head to toe in cream. Tomoyo, however, was lying with her back to him. He could sense she was still awake, so he called quietly across the room to grab her attention, "Tomoyo." When he received no reply, he lay back, and himself drifted into a restless and uneasy sleep.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, here's the second chapter. And yes, it is gonna be a E+T fic. I wasn't really planning on that as I made the story kinda on the spot, but it's fit together pretty nicely so hey! ^_^ okay here it is, I tried to make it longer than last time...  
  
  
CONFLICTS  
  
~~CHAPTER TWO~~  
  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Li were awoken the next morning by an array of loud noises from the kitchen. First came a shattering noise, and then a series of yells. Sakura, immediately rising from her sleeping bag, stumbled over to the kitchen sleepily to eavesdrop on the incresingly loud conversation. Voices could now be heard clearly, and it seemed as though whoever it was, was coming closer. "If you just let me do it myself for once then maybe you wouldn't have to put up with things like this!", came a high pitched voice, from just around the corner. "I've given you plenty of chances, it's not my fault you're not adjusted properly to your human form!", came another, very familiar voice. Then, a disgruntled expression on her face, Nakuru could be seen emerging through the doorway. She was dressed in a frilly apron and in her hands she was carrying a tray with many cups and dishes on it. Sakura jumped at her sudden appearence, standing quickly and flinging one arm out violently. The tray was propelled into mid-air, Sakura gasped and Nakuru let out an ear splitting scream as the tray came tumbling down, spilling red tea all over the front of Tomoyo's dress. Tomoyo stared down at the stain, she looked neither irritated nor content, more she looked as if she was trying to decipher the situation. Nakuru was now shaking on the spot, biting her fingernails nervously and watching teary eyed across to Tomoyo. Sakura looked similar to Tomoyo, but her face was more worried than anything else. Li simply stared in confusion. There was a long silence, before Eriol entered the room, walking past Nakuru and Sakura then surveying the room suspiciously. Noticing Tomoyo, he looked at her aggetatedly and said, "Okay, so you don't like my tea, all you had to do was say so." What happened next was anticipated by neither Eriol nor Tomoyo herself. Tomoyo stood firmly from her sleeping bag and immediately ran out of the room, crying loudly. "Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled after her. Eriol now shared Sakura's worried expression, although he seemed to show no remorse. Nakuru, also crying, ran into a corner muttering "it's all my fault..."  
  
Tomoyo was found some while after, sobbing incesantly behind an old piano, in a room near the back of the house. It was Kero who approached her, landing in her lap and talking softly up to her while avoiding her tears. "Tomoyo, why are you so upset? We're all worried about you," he whispered, growling quietly as a tear wet the tip of his nose. Tomoyo did not reply instantly, but stopped sobbing momentarily to look down at Kero. "I... I don't know," she replied croakily, then turned her head and continued to cry even harder and louder.  
  
They all concluded it would be best to leave her alone, so Sakura showed her home from Eriol's and she was not heard from until the next day. Tomoyo phoned through to Sakura's house to reassure her that she was fine and needed no help. It then became apparent that everyone had taken a disliking to Eriol after that incident. Tomoyo flinched every time Sakura made comments like "Ooooh, Eriol that moron" or "That Eriol is so mean." This infact made Tomoyo worse, as she had always protected others, and seeing someone get hurt because of her was too much to bear.  
  
After a little more thought, Tomoyo decided it was best to forget the entire ordeal even happened, and was not seen to be sad nor regretful for the next day. Sorrow, however, is not forgotten so easily, and Tomoyo would have much trouble finding a proper solution to her problems. So, too, will Eriol...  
  
  
And there it is, again I hope you liked it. I'll try to follow suit from now on and make the chapters a little longer, it's easier this way actually. 'till next time then! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kay then, here's the third installment, sorry it took so long (you know, school etc). I completely forgot about paragraphs in the last two stories so I'll start now and if I get the time I'll revise 1 & 2.  
  
  
Even though Tomoyo had shown no sadness over the next week, Sakura was extremely worried about her and tried to help at every opportunity.  
  
"Let me get that for you," Sakura said kindly, taking the pan from Tomoyo. She nodded in return and went back to Sakura's Living Room. Li and Kero were waiting, having a small argument over nothing.  
  
Eriol wasn't there. I wonder how he is, Tomoyo wondered, but the thought was quickly dismissed as Sakura sat a large tray on the table, filled with delicious deserts.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sakura, seeing the distracted look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Fine," she replied  
  
"Would you like some cake?" Sakura held out a piece  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry"  
  
Sakura returned the cake to the tray, where it was quickly snapped up by Kero and eaten in just as much time. Li yelled at him, Sakura yelled at them both. The room went quiet.  
  
"Have you spoken with Eriol recently?" Tomoyo asked awkwardly, staring into a bowl of gelatine.  
  
Sakura stopped eating at looked up, surprised. Li did the same, and Kero sat down, still eating, although now more attentive.  
  
"...why?" Sakura questioned, the worried expression returning to her face.  
  
"I want to know how he's doing, that's all"  
  
Li burst in, standing quickly and knocking cake out of Kero's hands. He growled but Li spoke louder. "Why do you care? He hurt you, we all saw what happened."  
  
Tomoyo looked away, looking quite guilty and ashamed. "But... I don't see it was really his fault, he's been through a lot, and besides he doesn't deserve this for something so simple," she said, a note of sorrow in her voice.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but withdrew quickly and fell silent for wuite some time. Then, finally, "Tomoyo, we're all worried about you, and we'll do whatever we can to help you, but... you're not making it very easy for us. I'm confused, Tomoyo, I don't want to see you like this."  
  
Tomoyo drooped her head towards the ground, speaking softly now, "I'm sorry I worried you, but I don't know the answers either. I think... I think I need some time to think."  
  
Sakura hesitated, then turned to Li, who nodded politely and walked to the next room. Sakura then turned back to Tomoyo, speaking just as softly as she had, "Tomoyo, you've helped me so much, you're such a kind person. I'll do whatever I can to help you too, so please tell me if anything's wrong okay?"  
  
"Okay," was Tomoyo's reply.  
  
They exchanged smiles and Li returned, carrying Tomoyo's coat and bag. "I'll walk you home if you like," he said, smiling to Tomoyo aswell.  
  
Sakura stood and grasped Li by the arm. "If you're going then I'm coming with you!" she said energetically. Li smiled even wider.  
  
"Don't forget me!" yelled Kero, fumbling through the air and falling into Tomoyo's bag heavily. "Ahh too much cake!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled heartily, shaking away all her sadness. "Okay! Let's go then," she said, running ahead of them all to fetch the door.  
  
  
Okay, as usual I hope you enjoyed this, Chapter 4 should be up real soon, so look out for it. Bye! 


End file.
